


Questionable Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bismuth asks Pearl a question, and gets a response.





	Questionable Truth

“ _Would you forgive me, even if I killed the thing you love most?”_ The question came out of nowhere, but still she answered it.”Yes I would forgive you,” Pearl answered with a smile, causing her to be confused.

 

“Why would you forgive me?” Bismuth asked, but she just smiled again and answered. “Because, you’d never do that to me..” She smiled, but the confused Bismuth didn’t.

 

Bismuth asked once more, “How do you know?” Her friend slightly chuckled, “Because I _know_ you, Bismuth.” Bismuth finally accepted the answer. “I guess you’re right, as always… A could never harm a Pearl.”

 

She said jokingly, the pearl laughed.

 

“You mean you could never harm me!” Pearl corrected; Bismuth nodded. “Yup I could never harm you, you’re owner would kill me.” She teased.

 

Pearl scoffed. “I don’t belong to anybody!” She stated with a chuckle.

 

Bismuth smiled. “...And that’s how it should be.” Pearl became flattered, a faint blush was clearly seen on her cheeks.

 

Bismuth only stared. “Pearl!” A comrade called the former servant, the pearl’s eyes lit up with... _love.._ That’s when Bismuth could tell who it was.

 

And sure enough, it was Rose Quartz, who called for the pearl.

 

Bismuth felt a sharp stab of sadness as the pearl happily left her, to go beside the smiling quartz. After all, Rose was the thing that Pearl loved most.

 

And what was sad, Bismuth felt like she could destroy that thing.

 

“ _You’d never do that to me.”_

 

Pearl’s voice rang in her ears, causing a rush of regret to flow through out her body.

 

Bismuth smirked as the feeling rushed through her, but even then she could say. “Who knows?” She shrugged. “I may.”

 

The pearl then shot her a happy glance, maybe she was just happy being near Rose. Or maybe the happiness was aimed towards her.

 

She didn’t know, she really didn’t care either.

 

Because no matter what, Bismuth always knew.

 

Rose would win, every time, despite what made Pearl happy. Pearl would gladly die for the quartz, and it only shows how deeply Pearl loved her.

 

Bismuth could never earn that, but she can still wish for it.

But she'll only ever wish.


End file.
